Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom control technique.
Description of the Related Art
Image capturing apparatuses include ones provided with an optical zoom function of moving a zoom lens, an electronic zoom function of enlarging part of a captured image or both the optical and electronic zoom functions. Such image capturing apparatuses for not only professional use but also consumer use recently have a high zoom magnification. When an inexperienced user uses such a high zoom magnification image capturing apparatus to perform a telephoto image capturing, it is difficult for this user to capture an object and is often likely to cause an instant frame out of the object. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-102853 discloses an image capturing apparatus (camera) that detects a motion amount of the camera and automatically performs a zoom out toward a wide-angle side when determining that a user operates the camera for searching for an object. Such a zooming assist control function of assisting user's framing by a zoom out (by widening an image capturing angle of view) in response to a motion of the camera is hereinafter referred to as “a framing assist zoom function (or simply a framing assist zoom)” and abbreviated as “an FA zoom function (or simply an FA zoom)”. A zoom in (that is, returning a zoom position to an original position) from a zoom-out state where the image capturing angle of view is widened by the FA zoom is also included in the FA zoom.